


Relations

by Demon_Queen1



Series: UN University [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College, Dorms, Drunkenness, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Queen1/pseuds/Demon_Queen1
Summary: Antonio, Gilbert and Francis have a movie night and trash the dorm. Francis wakes up in Gilbert’s bed and Alfred jumps into conclusions.
Relationships: America & Prussia (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Series: UN University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700599
Kudos: 12





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of the first story in the series is not needed but go give it a read if you want to see more of Gilbert and Alfred!

“Aye, fuck off,” Antonio grumbles, flicking a piece of candy in Francis’ direction. Francis busts out laughing, desperately wiping at his violet eyes. 

“God dammit I’m drunk,” Gilbert scrubs at his eyes and leans back against his bunk. 

“Yeah,” Antonio draws the word out, “it’s getting late.” They all glance at the alarm clock sitting on Alfred’s desk across the room. It read 12:03. “Shit,” he grimaces and pushes himself to his feet. “I’m gonna go to bed then.” He stretches before fist bumping both of his friends and shuffling out of the dorm. 

“I should probably get going too,” Francis leans back against Gilbert’s desk. Gilbert leans forward to pause the movie they were watching on Francis’ laptop. 

The trio had been sitting on the floor of Gilbert’s dorm drinking, passing a blunt around and watching Netflix. Alfred and Matthew were visiting their parents over the weekend and Kiku had gone to Yao’s dorm for the night. 

“Just stay here,” Gilbert says tiredly with closed eyes. He reaches out for Francis’ hand. “I don’t need you walking home in the dark. You know how people are when they see a pretty blond alone at night,” he smirks, cracking open his eyes. Francis lived off campus. 

Francis wears a loose grin on his mouth and squeezes his hand. “You make a compelling argument,” he laughs. He stands up and pulls Gilbert up with him. “Come on you’re falling asleep.” 

Gilbert tiredly pulls his shirt off and shuffles under his covers. As soon as his head hits the pillow he’s asleep. Francis sighs, moving to take off his own shirt, deciding to just sleep in his pants. Francis steals the pillow off Alfred’s bed and lets it fall to the floor. He’s sure Alfred wouldn’t have minded if he slept in his bed for a night but figured it might be kind of rude. 

“Dude shut the light off,” Gilbert mumbles. “And hurry up and get in bed.”

Francis rolls his eyes and shuts off the light before plopping down on the hard floor. He sees Gilbert’s silhouette pop over the edge of the bed after a moment of stillness. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Francis glances up at him, a reply bubbling on his lips before he sees the covers shift. “I scooted over for you and everything, kinda though it was obvious,” he lifts up the covers as an invitation for Francis to crawl in. 

“Looked like you were pretty passed out is what it looked like,” Francis says as he squishes up against his friend. A twin bed wasn’t exactly ideal for two fully grown men. Luckily, Gilbert was somewhat dainty and Francis didn’t mind being close to him. 

A bright light burns his retinas as a light flicks on. “Gilbert, I can’t believe you’re still in bed-“ Alfred’s voice says. His mouth hangs open as he stares at the scene before him. There were bottles of alcohol scattered around an open laptop. To top it all off Francis and Gilbert were in bed together. From Alfred’s vantage point they didn’t have any clothes on their upper halves either. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Francis throws back the covers and stands up abruptly, causing Alfred to take half a step back. Gilbert groans and rolls closer to the wall, covering his head with his pillow. “I’ll get going though,” he picks up his shirt from the floor. 

After Francis collects his shoes and the front door clicks shut Alfred pulls Gilbert’s covers off. “What the hell man? I mean I’m glad you have people over but the room is trashed,” Alfred runs a hand through his hair, one hand still holding Gilbert’s duvet. “Are you and Francis sleeping together?” 

This earns Gilbert’s attention. “What? No!” The white haired boy jumps out of bed, untied sweatpants sagging off of his waist. He starts gathering bottles of alcohol from the floor, sorting them into piles. 

“Man if the RA comes in here…” Alfred picks up a bottle and hands it to his roommate. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gilbert waves him off. He had been in college three years longer than Alfred and had no qualms about paying the RA off. 

There’s a beat of silence only filled with Gilbert’s soft footsteps and the clinking of bottles. He moves past Alfred and dumps a few in the trash before coming back to the room and stowing the half empty ones under his bed. “So what happened last night?” Alfred sits on his own bed, pulling out his phone. 

“Antonio, Francis and I watched movies. Got drunk.” He shrugs, grabbing a clean outfit from his closet. Despite doing some intolerable things, Gilbert was well organized and kept everything spotless. Even Alfred’s desk was a mess of papers and books but Gilbert’s was always immaculate. 

“Antonio just went back upstairs but I didn’t want Francis walking home,” he says, getting to the part Alfred wanted to hear. 

“Ah,” he chuckles, “ya know he could’ve slept in my bed.” 

Gilbert deadpans him, “didn’t think of that.” He shuts the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was kind of pointless but I’m trying to build the scene and relationships! Drop a comment and kudo! Feel free to leave suggestions!! :))


End file.
